


My beloved Little

by NellieBly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom Will Graham, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieBly/pseuds/NellieBly
Summary: Hello fellow Fannibals. This is my first fic. My apologies for any possible grammatical errors. English isn't my first language.Now that the excuses are out of the way, I sincerely hope that this fic may bring you the kind of enjoyment, that makes you slightly tilt your phone away from other people, while you're reading it. This is going to be an exploration of my weird psyche and I'm honored that you're accompanying me on this journey. I absolutely have no idea yet, where I'm heading with this but let's see, shall we? :-)
Relationships: Dark Will Graham - Relationship, Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Forced submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Fannibals. This is my first fic. My apologies for any possible grammatical errors. English isn't my first language.
> 
> Now that the excuses are out of the way, I sincerely hope that this fic may bring you the kind of enjoyment, that makes you slightly tilt your phone away from other people, while you're reading it. This is going to be an exploration of my weird psyche and I'm honored that you're accompanying me on this journey. I absolutely have no idea yet, where I'm heading with this but let's see, shall we? :-)

Dear friend.

Beloved Little one.

Mylimasis.

I realize we haven't talked to eachother in quite a while, but given the time that you've known me, it would be rude of you to assume that I didn't know what has been occupying your mind.

You don't have to admit anything. I already know you've fantasized about this. Even though I can't safely presume for how long, but you know for sure that it was at least since that moment where you saw him manhandling the night nurse in the show. Back then you simply couldn't help yourself. You paused the video and let out a ragged breath. The idea of being at the mercy of someone so powerful kept occupying your mind: his predatory eyes wandering over your body, while you had your back turned to him, simply wanting to save a life. You knew which part of your personality I'm talking about.

You were a bad girl.

Now I know you hide this fantasy deep in your own memory palace. That's where you keep it safe. You unpack it when you yourself want to feel secure or empowered. Thinking that you are so strong that only someone with borderline psychopathic dominance could overpower you. The fantasy of giving yourself to someone like that, allowed you to let go. Hypnos and Morpheus embrace you much gentler at night, after having touched yourself to the idea of having Hugh's hand thightly wrapped around your fragile, little throat. And sleep hasn't come easily in quite some time, now has it? You wished to submit to him.

Don't....lie to me.

You were very bad.

We both know that your fantasy is vast, yet if rejoices me to know that you found an even sweeter release in reality than in your dreams. So don't feign innocence. I know that you met Hugh:

It was very late. You had just closed up your shop in the city on Friday evening and since you had been up since five a.m you decided that you had earned the right to go into that insanely expensive cafè I took you to not long ago. The one that serves both Doms and their Submissives, even though usually Submissives are only allowed in, while being in their Dom's company. But since people know that you are mine, they know that they have to both indulge and keep an eye on you. The waiter recognized you and, not wanting to risk my wrath, instantly brought your favorite drink: hot cocoa. „This is on the house little ____.“, he offered generously, just as he should have. After thanking him politely you had the first taste (so much whipped cream on top!) and it was even better than you hoped it would be. Your body, my property, began to relax while it absorbed the milk as if it was ambrosia. Feeling a state of pure bliss, you closed your eyes. Until you dozed off into a light slumber, being much sleepier than you originally thought. You wonder how I know? We Doms are predators little one. We've cultivated our darkness to a certain extent, but predators still. Protecting our property and observing prey is what we do.

You felt some gentle hands on your shoulder. „Daddy?“,you whispered: „It's way to early to get up ye-.“ „On the contrary. It is quite late.“ an unknown voice spoke in a gentle, english accent. Not recognizing it, your Little instinct made you grasp his wrist instantly and firmly. Your eyes looked up at a dark haired man, but unlike mine his eyes weren't red, but crystal blue. His good looks made you stutter. But thanks to the training, by my firm hand, you cast down your eyes presently: „I hadn't noticed.“ It was barely a whisper. You realized it was way to quiet in the house. All the other guests had already gone home: „Where's Jack?“ you asked more fearfully now, still staring holes into the table. „Do you mean that waiter?“ he asked, while lookng at you with intent. You could feel a gentle brush of fingertips against your neck: „The Ober1, but essentially you're right. The waiter, where is he?“ „He was about to close up, so he started carrying some beverages into the cellar. That's why I thought it might be better to wake you.“ „Thank you, Mister.“ Even though your body was still trembling from his touch, you wanted nothing more than to put as much distance as possible between you and him.

You stood up and it might have been a little to fast, because as soon as you were on your feet the café began to spin, as if you were on a ship, sailing through rough waters. What was that? You held on the table next to you: „Is everything alright?“ „Yes, yes I just stood up to fast.“ You closed your eyes, as you took some deep breaths. „I'm rather tired.“ you smiled apologetically in his direction. Straigthening yourself up (you were the proud little of a powerful Daddy Dom after all), you tried walking into the direction, where you thought to remember the exit. You managed to take a few steps, before you fell on your knees. Behind you you heard the motion of someone standing up. You still managed to begin, „I've worked so much...“ You fell on your back, eyes wide. Even though you still could feel everything, your limbs responded less and less, with every passing sevond. You heard him approaching, until way to soon he towered over you. Tears started falling down your cheeks, as realization hit you like a truck: „Wha-, what have,... you given me?“ „Shh, shh.“ he cooed. Obviously, some perverted form of his Dom instinct, just kicked in. „There's nothing to worry about sweet, little sub.“ „I'm not a sub! I'm Daddy's...“ He took your tear stained face between his hands and kissed your forehead: „No.“, your head screamed panicing, now that Little instinct kicking in: „Only Daddy's allowed to kiss me there.“ The voice was hoarse.: „Shh. It's okay.“ A set of arms picked you up. From the corner of your eye you could see Jack, lying in an ever growing pool of blood. The last thing you heard, before passing out, was a most gentle whisper: „You're mine now.“

1In Vienna „Ober“ is a short form for „Oberkellner“ which is a kind of „head waiter“ or only „waiter“


	2. A gut-wrenching realization

**A gut-wrenching realization**

Good Morning, beloved Little.

I trust that you are better today. I believe that the development, of yesterday's circumstances must have come as quite a shock to you. But you don't need to worry. Eventually everything will be alright....I promise. Good?....Nod for ME!...Now I ask you again: Do you trust me that everything will be alright?...Good Girl!

Usually your favorite moment of the day was to cuddle in the morning, do you remember?: preferably with me or Mr. Teddy, under an outrageously big pile of pillows and several blankets at once. We had several discussions about limiting the ever expanding dimensions of this blanket fort that used to destroy the original purpose of my bed. But it seems that I occasionaly fail you in my purpose as your Daddy, (I don't mean that I fail only to guide and to protect you, but) to adjust your attitude. This will never happen again.

How infinitely cruel must it seem to you now, that not only have you been robbed of your pillow fort, Mr.Teddy or your home, but also of me? For the first time in your life, your Daddy isn't by your side to face those dark monsters that lurk for you in the dark. Ususally if you have a bad dream, you wake me up, we cuddle and I kiss you. Just like the time back in Florence do you remember? We were having such a lovely evening in the private dining room of „Il Palagio“. And since I had indulged myself a little too much in that excellent Masseto from 1965, I was not paying too closely attention to you, already consuming your third piece of chocolate cake. That night you woke me up, tossing and turning in your sleep. I cursed myself for having failed to guide you in that moment. So I stood up and returned shortly after with a big tea pot of hot chamomile tea. You were in a lot of pain: „It hurts, Daddy.“, I recall you whimpering, while you curled yourself up into a little ball: „I know angel.“ You drank your tea like a good girl and afterwards I opened up my arms for you: „Disappear here.“ After a few minutes your tears had begun to dry and you began to fall into a deep slumber: „I know Love. Daddy's here. Daddy will not leave you.“

But now look at you. Still not realizing the gravity of the situation you find yourself in. You're only slowing waking up from the influence of those hypnotics, that made you so submissive against your will. And if I were you I wouldn't rush it, because in my opinion your current state of mind is a mercy, compared to all the things that still await you. I'm so proud that you haven't paniced yet. Since it will still take quite a while for you to fully come to your senses let me take over here and guide your sensations until you are faced with the inevitable: Just imagine me sitting next to your head. Protectively caressing your cheek. I can feel you nuzzling into my palm. I still got my three piece suit on. Yes Mylimasis, the one in navy blue. I remember it always made you so wet for me. And I'm wearing my silver cravatte, with those cufflinks you gave me for our last anniversay, my favorites.

You're looking down at yourself form a bird's perspective (safe, untouchable), while I describe what's going on. You find yourself in a dark room. A basement most probably. A single flight of stairs lead to a steel door, accessable only via finger prints. The surrounding walls have been built into the ground. Additionally they have been isolated with three layers of different sound proof materials, but you don't know that yet. In this room there's also a make shift shower (more of a hose), a hook is dangling from the ceiling. A larger portion of the room is divided by a large room-divider, blocking your view of what might be behind it. A table with a single chair completes the barren interior.

As I'm stroking your head you find yourself on a large bed. Well not exactly a bed: a large metal frame with a dirty matress on top, but it will fulfill it's intended purpose. You're still wearing the same clothes as you were this morning. Or was it yesterday's morning? Be that as it may you're still wearing that insanely elaborate dress, which took you so much time to make. It's made of fine mulberry silk in a colour closer to champagne than vriginal white. It fit's to your chest like a second glove, slightly enhancing, yet not restraining your curves.: ever increasingly rising and falling, in accordance with your panic. Complementary to your narrowing waist, you chose to wear a dark blue skirt, with flower embroydery. Your shoes and socks have been taken from you. I think we needn't talk about your hair: it hangs loosely and wild spread across the bed. And yet, even under current circumstances I cannot help but admire the elegance of what is mine. I have so often ordered you into submission in similar embroidery. And you blossomed under my guiding hand, like a Stradivari in a virtuoso's gentle touch. You didn't know I felt this way? You make me smile Little. Let me share another secret with you. No, I'm coming close to your ear:

Open your eyes: It's time to panic.

_He's here._


	3. A reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow depraved perverts. Due to quarantine inspiration has FINALLY visited me once again and I could find an angle to this story that pleased me.
> 
> Enjoy.

Door cracks open. Like a human scream.

Heartbeat...louder...now.... Steps descend cracking, wooden stairs. Pulselike. Breath accelerating, dark shoes come into view.

Hush, sweet little. I can see him too.

Dark slender creature. Antlers Daddy!

I know Little. But now let me take over again alright? 

Hello. I see you. 

There he stands beside the bed. Looking down at you. Dark long curls frame a stubbled face. Some darkly framed glasses sit in front of grey-blue eyes. You avert your gaze once again. Predatory eyecontact triggers fight-or-flight responses in Littles. It’s common knowledge.

Two long fingers grab your chin and redirect it: „Look at me.“

You do.

His green eyes contain no mercy. Tears start rolling down your cheeks: „Please.“ 

„Has your Daddy never taught you how to properly address those who protect you?“

„I-...-I...“ 

Deep breaths Little. Daddy’s still here sitting next to your head: „Please Mister. I don’t know how to...I don‘t need your protection. I already kneel before another.“ Daddy’s so proud of you.

The backhanded slap lights your cheek on fire before your wrists are brought into his hand and pinned down above your head. You start squirming. Still he remains unnaturally calm, distanced. His other hand, rough, desensitized by years of mechanical labor, locks your lower jaw in a tight grip: „I can‘t see him. Can you?“ He comes close to your face: „Hush sweet sub. I know may be a little overwhelming, so let me put this in the right perspective for you: Your previous ownership is irrelevant to me. You having a Daddy is irrelevant to me. Your pleasure is incidental.“ You can feel a hand sliding up your lovely skirt. Now you‘re screaming. But not long before his hand covers your mouth and nose. „Quiet now. If you want to breath you have to be good.“ You freeze „If you want to have a shower, you have to be good. If you are good you will be rewarded. Do you understand?“ For a time which feels like an eternity he looks intensely at you, until you are released from his grip: „Breath! Good Girl“ 

After you‘ve inhaled as much oxygen as possible you are exhausted: „See? You are calmer already. Now, here‘s what’s going to happen: You will lie here on your back and remain perfectly still. You shall only respond you‘re spoken to and do as you‘re told. Can you do that for me?“ Your voice is close to breaking: „Y-y-y-yes.“ He doesn’t seem satisfied and pulls your hair: „Yes, what?“ „Yes, D-addy?“ Another hard slap: „Your education begins today little girl! From now on it‘s Sir to you.“ Your response is more a cry than an answer: „Yes Sir“, you scream as you wheep incessantly. He gives you a satisfied smile before he retrieves a pair of scissors from his backpocket: „Good girl. Now let’s see about that reward, shall we?“

No more protection for you today. Daddy’s sorry Little.


End file.
